


Strawbana Texts

by lindsaytugg_jones



Series: Belladonna Siblings AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Build, a lot of subtext, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaytugg_jones/pseuds/lindsaytugg_jones
Summary: Just some texts from some loveable, oblivious idiots. Ongoing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first oneshot in a series I'm going to be doing, set in the Belladonna Siblings AU I made up.
> 
> If you follow my blog... You probably don't know about this actually. I don't talk about it a lot but I have it all up in my head! What you need to know to enjoy this is: Blake and Sun are adopted siblings, there is no magic in Remnant, but there are still faunus.
> 
> If you want to know a liiittle bit more, you can check out the other fic I have posted here, but I'm not saying it's connected at the moment because I'm not entirely proud of it.
> 
> Also! If you liked this, please, PLEASE leave me a comment. Comments give me life, and a reason to keep writing!! I know you probably think a fic like this is easy, but trust me it isn't. It wasn't something I just knocked out in an hour, so I appreciate any feedback! <3
> 
> (I also posted this to my new blog straw-bana so go ahead and follow that if you want to see some extra content I'm going to put up soon, and just for an extra RWBY blog to follow!)
> 
> Pssst. If u pay attention to the time stamps it makes better sense for timeskips

_Ruby  
_**Sun**  

Friday

 

(5:13 p.m.)  **Hey Ruby what are we supposed to bring??? Blake said u said nothing but like  
** (5:13 p.m.)  **We can’t bring NOTHING, y’know?  
** (5:26 p.m.)  **Ruby. Pls  
** (5:27 p.m.)  **we have to leave right now!!! Help me out here!!  
** (5:30 p.m.)  **we’re leaving I’m bringing a literal dildo**

(5:31 p.m.)  _nO  
_ (5:32 p.m.)  _pls dont sun im begging u_

(10:58 p.m.)  **ur lucky I’m a good friend**

(10:58 p.m.)  _i seriously would have died  
_ (10:58 p.m.)  _thank u for not ruining my innocent soul_

(11:03 p.m.)  **I wouldn’t have done it you know. I don’t even have a dildo. Where do ppl get them?? Do they just magically appear under ur bed?**

(11:04 p.m.)  _:)_

Sunday

(8:47 a.m.)  _hey r u busy??_

(8:48 a.m.)  **I mean it’s summer holidays and it’s before 9 in the morning on a sunday, but nah I’m free**

(8:52 a.m.)  _gr8. meet me @ my place in 10_

(8:53 a.m.)  **????? where are ur manners young lady**

(8:58 a.m.)  _pls? :)_

(8:59 a.m)  **I’ll be there in 15  
** (1:43 p.m.)  **u make it back ok?**

(1:45 p.m.)  _ye  
_ (1:46 p.m.)  _just got back now y?_

(1:52 p.m.)  **just making sure you’re ok  
** (1:56 p.m.)  **sorry we ended up being out so late… my bad**

(1:57 p.m.)  _don’t worry about it, like I said, it was my fault too. I just needed to talk to someone, thanks for listening._

(1:57 p.m.)  **hey I’m just glad you came to me first  
** (1:58 p.m.)  **also I think this is the first time u actually used proper grammar wow**

(1:59 p.m.)  _i can use proper grammar whenevr i want 2 ty vry much  
_ (1:59 p.m.)  _and actually I messaged Blake first :^)_

(2:01 p.m.)  **ur evil**

(2:02 p.m.)  _u kno u love it  
_ (2:02 p.m.)  _\+ what did u expect ur sis is HOT_

(2:03 p.m.)  **somebody, please kill me.**

(8:53 p.m.)  _hey sun what r u doing tomorrow?_

(8:55 p.m.)  **ruby i love u but I CAN’T go for another 5 hour walk tomorrow  
** (8:55 p.m.)  **I will literally die  
** (8:56 p.m.)  **I can already feel my legs turning to lead. please. have mercy.**

(8:58 p.m.)  _nono, Yang wants to know if u and blake wanna come over tomorrow and do a movie marathon_  
(8:58 p.m.)  _we’re inviting weiss too, if that helps blake :p  
_ (8:59 p.m.)  _but trust me i think my legs r about to fall off 2. so much regret…_ (8:59 p.m.)  _i think it’s a sign i should start working out again._

(9:00 p.m.)  **you used to work out?? When?  
** (9:00 p.m.)  **as a kid??**

(9:01 p.m.)  _o yea, u weren’t here yet back then…  
_ (9:02 p.m.)  _ok u have to promise not to laugh here._

(9:04 p.m.)  **why would I laugh at you?? have u seen my abs??? being strong is cool**

(9:05 p.m.)  _yeah when it’s for cool reasons.  
_ (9:06 p.m.)  _I…. used to fence….._

(9:07 p.m.)  **…...as in put fences up?**

(9:07 p.m.)  _sGVajhKhBkdu I’m leaving_

(9:08 p.m.)  **no! no I’m just kidding ruby don’t go! I’m sorry it’s just a little funny  
** (9:10 p.m.)  **you’re just not the type of person I imagine fencing I guess…?  
** (9:23 p.m.)  **ruby pls….  
** (9:48 p.m.)  **Blake said she can come if that helps……  
** (9:52 p.m.)  **which means I can come too?  
** (9:57 p.m.)  **why do u do this.**

Tuesday

(1:30 a.m.)  _hey u still awake??_

(1:32 a.m.)  **yeah, got Blake on me tho. Trapped.  
** (1:33 a.m.)  **she’s heavier than u would think**

(1:34 a.m.)  _ye, yang and weiss r actually cuddling rn it’s kinda cute_

(1:35 a.m.)  **better not tell Blake in the morning**

(1:35 a.m.)  _i’m not stupid enough to, i dont wanna die so young_

(1:36 a.m.)  **so what are you still doing up??**

(1:36 a.m.)  _i could ask u the same thing_

(1:36 a.m.)  **dodge the question much? Don’t make me come over there and tickle it out of u. u know i will**

(1:37 a.m.)  _it really isn’t anything serious actually. I just couldn’t sleep I guess?? I’ve been having more and more trouble lately. And it’s even harder with everyone else sleeping in the same room.  
_ (1:37 a.m.)  _like I love Yang but her snoring…. I’m surprised weiss hasn’t woken up or kicked her or something already_

(1:38 a.m.)  **oh i’m sorry. and we were all being pretty loud too when you decided to try and get some sleep earlier… did you even get any?**

(1:39 a.m.)  _nah, but don’t worry :) I don’t normally sleep that much anyway._

(1:40 a.m.)  **jeez i’m sorry ruby. I’ll remember for next time. Do you want me to let you try and get some sleep?**

(1:40 a.m.)  _no don’t worry about it sun, honestly. I’ll get a couple hours at least. It’ll just take me a while to actually get to sleep_

(1:41 a.m.)  **do u want me to wake up Blake and we can leave?? That might help. We could just wake everyone up and all go home…  
** (1:41 a.m.)  **I know you still live with Yang, but I can’t help that. You just gotta live with it.**

(1:42 a.m.)  _don’t worry, I’m not that worried about Yang :p_  
(1:42 a.m.)  _really though, don’t worry. It’s not something that can be helped_  
(1:43 a.m.)  _I think even if I was in a dark and silent room, I’d still have trouble sleeping you know?_  
(1:44 a.m.)  _It’s not really something I’ve talked about with anyone else but… I’ve been having nightmares ever since Yang lost her arm.  
_ (1:45 a.m.)  _before you say anything, I know it was an accident, but it still scares me, you know? I’m not a stranger to death, but seeing my sister come that close…_

(1:45 a.m.)  **Hey, Ruby don’t worry about explaining yourself to me. You know I’ll support you no matter what right?  
** (1:46 a.m.)  **Look. I know we’re not really the best of friends, but I care about you. A lot. Probably more than you think. I think you’re strong and cool, and looking back I probably should have known you would have done fencing or SOMETHING, with your love of weapons.  
** (1:47 a.m.)  **I just want you to know I care about you. So if you ever need to talk, like yesterday.. I’m here for you. That includes talking about your nightmares, and everything that happened with Yang.**

(1:49 a.m.)  _thanks sun. I’m sorry for bothering you again. I promise, there’s nothing majorly wrong with me, it’s just some nightmares. Really. I’ll come to you if I ever think it’s starting to become more. And I won’t even pretend to message Blake first :p_

(1:50 a.m.) **No problem, Rubes. I’m glad you trust me enough to share this sorta stuff with.**

(1:50 a.m.)  _:)_  
(1:54 a.m.)  _Hey  
_ (1:54 a.m.)  _do u wanna know why I quit fencing? It’s actually a funny story._

(1:55 a.m.)  **shoot.**

(1:56 a.m.)  _well actually, the funny story is why I STARTED fencing, but it’s all the same story anyway._  
(1:57 a.m.)  _so actually the reason I started is because I wanted to swing a sword around (what a shocker :p) and I thought fencing would be cool. I thought I’d get to stab some people and learn how to swing a sword_  
(1:58 a.m.)  _what I didn’t know was that you don’t get a sword. And you don’t even really get to swing your sword around a lot. You just sorta… poke ppl._  
(1:59 a.m.)  _anyway, I was actually pretty good for a while… I got into the national championship. Everyone was super proud of me. Yang and dad came to every game. My uncle Qrow even made it to the finals._  
(2:00 a.m.)  _Then I lost._  
(2:00 a.m.)  _The funny thing was, I didn’t even really care. Everyone else seemed to be way more disappointed than I was. I was just… glad it was over and I didn’t have to go to another, harder match._  
(2:01 a.m.)  _so I quit. I’d kept going because I was making everyone proud, I kept going because I was good. But once I had nothing left to do it for, I just… Couldn’t bring myself to even try._  
(2:02 a.m.)  _anyway dad was… let’s just say really upset. It was super dramatic. But Yang… She understood why, I think._  
(2:03 a.m.)  _she just gave me a slap on the back and said ‘Competition too easy for you eh? I know what that’s like.’_  
(2:04 a.m.)  _I always appreciated that she just understood me and let it go, you know? And now sometimes I go to martial arts practise with her and just watch. She’s pretty good at hand-to-hand.  
_ (2:05 a.m.)  _sometimes I think about just following her footsteps. But I think I need to find something that I’m good at all on my own._

(2:07 a.m.)  **You just keep on surprising me Ruby.  
** (2:07 a.m.)  **No but really, that’s actually mature of you. I think it’s pretty cool you want to find something for yourself.**

(2:08 a.m.)  _I’ve always been the type to try and walk my own path, I guess._

(2:09 a.m.)  **That doesn’t surprise me at all.**

(2:11 a.m.)  _hey im gonna go to bed now, but thanks for listening sun. i feel a lot better :)_

(2:12 a.m.)  **no problem**

Wednesday

(1:25 p.m.)  _hELP_  
(1:26 p.m.)  _yang is chasing me. i think shes going 2 kill me_  
(1:26 p.m.)  _she MAY be covered in grape soda…. from a can… that i may have shook up… a lot  
_ (1:28 p.m.)  _sun pls help???_

(1:31 p.m.)  **I think I’m good, rubes. shes ur sister**

(1:32 p.m.)  _D:_  
(1:35 p.m.)  _you’re lucky im a fast runner. otherwise i think i would be ded_  
(1:37 p.m.)  _im not even joking. yang MIGHT have been wearing her new white shirt….. and it may or may not be stained right now… hehe  
_ (1:38 p.m.)  _u should have seen the look on her face when she realised it was me. hilarious_

(1:38 p.m.)  **what r we going to do with u…. honestly  
** (1:39 p.m.)  **u NEVER stick around to watch the crime. they can’t blame u if they can’t see u ;)**

(1:42 p.m.)  _I think you might be a bad influence on me…._

(1:43 p.m.)  **D:  
** (1:44 p.m.)  **excuse u which one of us is the junior detective huh? That’s right. me**  

(1:45 p.m.)  _i think ur forgetting which one of us stowed away on a ship to get here_

(1:46 p.m.)  **u got me there, princess**  

(1:46 p.m.)  _;)  
_ (2:03 p.m.)  _hey what are u doing right now anyway???_

(2:05 p.m.)  **on the clock actually. a junior detective’s work is never done!**

(2:06 p.m.)  _ha-ha  
_ (2:06 p.m.)  _no but really._

(2:08 p.m.)  **no really, I am actually on the clock right now, why?**

(2:09 p.m.)  _oh_  
(2:11 p.m.)  _no reason I was just curious. Blake said u weren’t at home  
_ (2:12 p.m.)  _i though maybe u had gone and got urself a girlfriend or something ;_  

(2:15 p.m.)  **Nah. I know I flirt a lot with other girls.. but I don’t really want to date anyone right now**

(2:23 p.m.)  _oh ok._  
(2:25 p.m.)  _i was just joking u know. i know ur not really that kinda guy  
_ (2:26 p.m.)  _You’re too nice_

(2:29 p.m.)  **u calling me a nice guy???  
** (2:33 p.m.)  **you’re gonna ruin my bad boy cred :^(**

(2:35 p.m.)  _haha don’t worry. i’ll keep ur secret :^)_

(2:40 p.m.)  **knew i could trust u red**

(2:43 p.m.)  _ugh. regretting it already_

(2:45 p.m.)  **what? don’t like it?**

(2:46 p.m.)  _doesn’t it sound creepy 2 u????_

(2:49 p.m.)  **should i just stick to princess? ;)**

(2:52 p.m.)  _pls…. although it is better than red……_

(2:55 p.m.)  **I’m taking that as a yes, princess!**

(2:59 p.m.)  _why r we even friends….._

(3:01 p.m.)  **u know u love it**

 

Friday

 

(11:48 p.m.)  **hey, you wanna go for a midnight walk**

(11:52 p.m.)  _but… it’s cold_

(11:53 p.m.)  **It’s summer!  
** (11:54 p.m.)  **:(**

(11:55 p.m.)  _how about u come over here? u can join me in my blanket nest ^^_

(11:56 p.m.)  **that is so…  
** (11:56 p.m.)  **adorable.  
** (11:57 p.m.)  **alright I’m in. be over in 10?**

(11:59 p.m.)  _:D_

Saturday

 

(4:32 a.m.) _hey u make it back ok? i feel bad u had to walk back in the dark alone…_

(4:33 a.m.)  **don’t worry, I’m a big strong man <3  
** (4:34 a.m.)  **which means if I got stabbed, I could yell SO loud.  
** (4:34 a.m.)  **im sure you’d come save me**

(4:35 a.m.)  _….but it’s so cold outside…._

(4:35 a.m.)  **RUBY!  
** (4:36 a.m.)  **D’:**

(4:39 a.m.)  _im sorry… you’ll be remembered sun_

(4:42 a.m.)  **i wouldn’t need to be remembered if u would come outside and save me!!!**

(4:43 a.m.)  _sun was such a great guy, everybody loved him and his loud, girly screams…._

(4:45 a.m.)  **i guess I’ll just save myself then :^(  
** (4:47 a.m.)  **i’ll be my own knight in shining armour**

(4:50 a.m.)  _good for u!!! u don’t need no man_

(4:52 a.m.)  **i might if i was getting STABBED, ruby**

(4:53 a.m.)  _nah, girl power sun!_

(4:54 a.m.)  **I think that only counts if you’re actually a girl.**

(4:56 a.m.)  _girl power is good for everybody!_

(4:57 a.m.)  **except when ur getting STABBED. did i mention???**

(4:59 a.m.)  _you big baby  
_ (4:59 a.m.)  _fine… I guess I would force myself to leave the sweet, warm embrace of my blanket nest for u…. If u were getting stabbed._

(5:01 a.m.)  **:)  
** (3:06 p.m.)  **hey, do u wanna go to the movies with me tonight?  
** (3:09 p.m.)  **just you and me**

(3:09 p.m.)  _oh sorry, i already asked yang, is that ok?? It can just be the three of us if u want?_

(3:12 p.m.)  **yea thats fine.  
** (3:13 p.m.)  **but I get to pick the movie this time!**

(3:15 p.m.)  _noo you always pick those buddy cop movies!! They’re all the saaame! People shoot each other and the cops always win_

(3:18 p.m.)  **hey, Try Hard 3: Try harderest is a classic and you can’t deny it! You know you loved watching it  
** (3:23 p.m.)  **besides, last time u picked we watched a stupid movie about a dying dog**

(3:25 p.m.)  _hey, how was I supposed to know the dog was going to die??? it traumatized me just as much  
_ (3:27 p.m.)  _and if it was so stupid, then why were u crying 10 minutes in????_

(3:32 p.m.)  **hey little bobby finding out Bud had cancer was an emotional, tender moment where ANYONE would have cried.  
** (3:32 p.m.)  **Anyone who didn’t is a monster.**

(3:34 p.m.)  _hmm…_  
(3:36 p.m.)  _anyway, Yang said she wants to go see Injustice 5  
_ (3:37 p.m.)  _it’s still an action movie, so you should be happy right?_

(3:40 p.m.)  **well…  
** (3:41 p.m.)  **it’s no Try Hard 3, but it’s better than whatever you might suggest.**

(3:42 p.m.)  _hey!  
_ (3:43 p.m.)  _I can pick out good movies, just you watch. Next time we go let me pick. I’ll prove u wrong_

(3:45 p.m.)  **deal.  
** (3:45 p.m.)  **but next time no inviting Yang. just the two of us.**

(3:47 p.m.)  _you’re weird_  
(3:49 p.m.)  _but deal. I’m gonna pick a movie so great u will bow before me!  
_ (3:52 p.m.)  _and then you’ll have to pay for the next movie_

(3:53 p.m.)  **yeah yeah, but I’m only paying for you!  
** (3:54 p.m.)  **and if i win u have to buy me dinner :p**

(3:56 p.m.)  _as if I would ever lose!_

(3:59 p.m.)  **yeah well i think no matter what happens, i’m not losing either ;)**

(3:59 p.m.)  _again. ur weird_

(4:01 p.m.)  **;* <3**

Thursday

 

(2:31 a.m.)  **I’m boreed.**

(2:32 a.m.)  _and I’m sleepy  
_ (2:32 a.m.)  _what’s up??_

(2:33 a.m.)  **idk. just cant sleep i guess**

(2:34 a.m.)  _is there something i can do?_

(2:35 a.m.)  **not sure. talk to me**

(2:36 a.m.)  _about what?_

(2:37 a.m.)  **i dont know, puppies? unicorns and rainbows??? whatevers on your mind**

(2:38 a.m.)  _ok puppies ARE always on my mind, but unicorns and rainbows sun? Really??_

(2:38 a.m.)  **hey im not the innocent one of the group ok  
** (2:39 a.m.)  **what do u think about then?**

(2:41 a.m.)  _idk… regular stuff??? my friends, my family… people i care about. also puppies_

(2:42 a.m.)  **yea i got that part.  
** (2:42 a.m.)  **and i guess i just thought maybe  
** (2:43 a.m.)  **idk  
** (2:43 a.m.)  **that you thought about crushes or something  
** (2:44 a.m.)  **that’s what most ppl think about**

(2:46 a.m.)  _yeah i guess. sometimes i do. idk i don’t really have any crushes right now_  
(2:47 a.m.)  _unless you count my undying love for cookies.  
_ (2:47 a.m.)  _and Blake’s thighs_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

(2:48 a.m.)  **ur so weird ruby  
** (2:49 a.m.)  **you’re supposed to be the innocent one**

(2:50 a.m.)  _oh you know im only kidding.  
_ (2:51 a.m.)  _blakes too in love with weiss anyway_

(2:51 a.m.)  **if she wasn’t, would you like her??**

(2:52 a.m.)  _what do you mean?_

(2:53 a.m.)  **i was just asking. since we were already on the topic of crushes anyway**

(2:54 a.m.)  _I guess_  
(2:55 a.m.)  _nah but really. i liked blake once but… it was just a stupid crush  
_ (2:56 a.m.)  _and anyway that was before u got here._

(2:57 a.m.)  **what does that mean??**

(2:58 a.m.)  _what? Nothing??? I just meant it was a while ago_

(2:59 a.m.)  **oh ok**

(3:01 a.m.)  _you’ve been weirdly interested in crushes lately_

(3:02 a.m.)  **not really. i’ve been asking everyone. guess im just curious**

(3:04 a.m.)  _u want to talk about something?_

(3:08 a.m.)  **not really  
** (3:09 a.m.)  **anyways thanks 4 curing my boredom  
** (3:09 a.m.)  **I’m gonna go to bed now**

(3:10 a.m.)  _hey don’t leave!! now i cant sleep :(_

(3:11 a.m.)  **goodnight ;***

(3:12 a.m.)  _Sun Wukong u get ur butt back here_  
(3:15 a.m.)  _sun pls  
_ (3:22 a.m.)  _ugh goodnight_

 

Friday

 

(5:47 p.m.)  _hey yang and i are gonna be a little late  
_ (5:47 p.m.)  _we kinda crashed_

(5:48 p.m.)  **what???! On her bike???? Were you guys wearing helmets? Are you okay?????**

(5:50 p.m.)  _yeah, yeah we’re fine. It’s nothing major, we just have to exchange insurance details with the guy who ran into us.  
_ (5:51 p.m.)  _yang’s got a big cut on her leg but she said she’ll just bandage it when we get over there._

(5:52 p.m.)  **you guys aren’t even going to the hospital?? Go to the hospital!!!**

(5:53 p.m.)  _calm down, monkey boy. We’re fine, really. it isn’t a big deal. Yang’s bike even still works_

(5:54 p.m.) **leave it there, im coming to get u guys  
** (5:57 p.m.)  **where r u**  

(5:59 p.m.)  _you don’t need to sun we’re like, 5 minutes away._

(5:59 p.m.)  **already in the car bout 2 drive  
** (6:00 p.m.)  **call me 2 tell me where u r**

(6:01 p.m.)  _u really don’t need to…. But ok_

(11:59 p.m.)  **hey where did u go?**

 

Saturday

 

(12:00 a.m.)  _I just went for a walk. I needed to clear my head_

(12:01 a.m.)  **hey if this is about earlier im sorry**

(12:02 a.m.)  _nono, i just needed some fresh air dw  
_ (12:02 a.m.)  _it was just a bit crowded in there_

(12:03 a.m.)  **rubes, it was just the gang.  
** (12:04 a.m.)  **what’s really going on**

(12:05 a.m.)  _it’s nothing  
_ (12: 06 a.m.)  _i guess im just thinking about what you said earlier_

(12:07 a.m.)  **that? i said don’t worry about that. its not your problem.**

(12:10 a.m.)  _no that’s not what i meant  
_ (12:11 a.m.)  _forget about it_

(12:12 a.m.)  **what does that mean???  
** (12:12 a.m.)  **what did i say?  
** (12:15 a.m.)  **ruby???  
** (1:03 a.m.) **hey at least come back, ok? i promise i won’t make u talk about it  
** (1:16 a.m.)  **just come back ok?**

(1:29 a.m.)  _im already home, don’t worry. u guys stay there_  
(1:32 a.m.)  _I think I just need a little sleep  
_ (1:34 a.m.)  _im not really feeling well_

(1:35 a.m.)  **well it’s no wonder when you were out in the cold for 2 hours  
** (1:36 a.m.)  **im coming over**

(1:38 a.m.)  _no just stay over there ok? You guys have fun_

(1:39 a.m.)  **ruby. Clearly im not going to have fun if you’re not here.**

(1:42 a.m.)  _sure you will. Everything’s fun if you’re there_

(1:43 a.m.)  **ok I’m really coming over there now.**

(1:44 a.m.)  _and i’m going to bed  
_ (1:45 a.m.)  _have fun with your party, monkey boy_

(1:45 a.m.)  **hey I’m the only one giving out nicknames here  
** (1:47 a.m.)  **sleep well x**

 

Sunday

 

(11:30 a.m.)  **hey are you feeling any better? Yang told me you’ve been throwing up**

(11:34 a.m.)  _how nice of her.  
_ (11:35 a.m.)  _I’m ok. I think I really did get sick being out in the cold for hours…_

(11:36 a.m.)  **told u  
** (11:38 a.m.)  **do you want me to come over and make you soup?**

(11:45 a.m.)  _yes please  
_ (11:46 a.m.)  _you’re the best_

(11:49 a.m.)  **I know right? ;)  
** (11:49 a.m.)  **anyways I’ll be over in 10 ok? In the meantime pls don’t die on me**

(11:53 a.m.)  _yes because that’s exactly my plan_

(11:54 a.m.)  **it’s a very good plan, princess.**

(11:57 a.m.)  _don’t patronize me, Wukong (→_→)_

(11:59 a.m.)  **please you love it**

(12:01 a.m.)  _…  
_ (12:02 a.m.)  _< 3_

(12:02 a.m.)  **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I didn't think I was going to make this a chaptered thing, but tbh it only makes sense so here we are.
> 
> Just a warning, this chapter has a lot less ‘humour’ I guess? And heavier themes. I didn’t really mean for it to end up being such a main theme, but it just sort of happened. I feel like there’s a lot of character development here but I’m not exactly happy with this chapter.
> 
> Anyways sorry it took so long! I hope the larger word count makes up for it? The last chapter was around 4k I think? And this is over 6 <3
> 
> ;* and :* are kissy faces, for those who don’t know! I don’t like using actual emojis sooo. And I've added an extra space between texts that are far apart, to make for less confusion (as in if Ruby texts something at 3:30, then again at 5, it will have a space. If you notice any not like this please tell me)

Tuesday 

 

(5:07 p.m.) **U recovered from your cold yet?**

(5:10 p.m.) _No :(  
_ (5:10 p.m.) _Im still sniffling and coughing_

(5:12 p.m.) **karma.  
** (5:12 p.m.) **are u busy the rest of today tho?  
** (5:13 p.m.) **I just finished at the station**

(5:15 p.m.) _brag much >:/ _

(5:15 p.m.) **;***

(5:16 p.m.) _im free tho  
_ (5: 17 p.m.) _have u got something in mind?_

(5:17 p.m.) **Ehhh not really  
** (5:18 p.m.) **guess i just wanted to talk**

(5:20 p.m.) _aww such a sweetie :)_

(5:22 p.m.) **Why do I feel like you’re making fun of me?**

(5:23 p.m.) _ >:3c  
_(5:23 p.m.) _would i do that_

(5:24 p.m.) **is that even a question??  
** (5:26 p.m.) **anyways I’m allowed to want to talk to my friends  
** (5:26 p.m.)  **especially after working all day. I’m tired and need real human interaction**

(5:27 p.m.) _aww that really is sweet tho i’m sorry for making fun of you adbjkld <3 _

(5:29 p.m.) **u hurt my feelings so bad :(  
** (5:30 p.m.) **but I forgive u**

(5:30 p.m.) _:D_

(5:32 p.m.) **ur such a nerd  
** (5:33 p.m.) **anyway I think it’s a bit late today but wanna go to the movies tomorrow??  
** (5:34 p.m.) **I just remembered we said a while ago we’d go together. u pick and it’s just us remember?**

(5:36 p.m.) _Oh yeah! we should def do that. im gonna leave it a surprise what i pick tho ;)_

(9:53 p.m.) _u get back ok?_

(9:57 p.m.) **yeah. Just got into bed too so nice and comfyyyy**

(10:01 p.m.) _Jealous. I put my sheets in the wash this morning and forgot to hang them out :(_

(10:03 p.m.) **ur hopeless. first the movies now this**

(10:10 p.m.) _Shut up!!!! im still so embarrassed aggsshhdsjj  
_ (10:11 p.m.) _like really ruby, why would you tell the ticket guy to enjoy the movie??? WHY?_

(10:12 p.m.) **aw im just making fun of u princess  
** (10:13 p.m.) **I honestly dont think it was that bad tbh, im pretty sure he just laughed**

(10:15 p.m.) _yea cus that makes me feel better :/  
_ (10:15 p.m.) _im just so awkward ugh  
_ (10:16 p.m.) _the rest of it was great tho. And i got u to admit i can pick good movies ;)_

(10:19 p.m.) **Occasionally u make good choices  
** (10:20 p.m.) **dont think this means i like all romance movies now ok?? I like action!!!**

(10:21 p.m.) _Sure monkey boy :^)_

(10:22 p.m.) **why do u make fun of me im so NICE  
** (10:22 p.m.) **:(**

(10:23 p.m.) _when???? u always make fun of me!_

(10:24 p.m.) **im nice to everyone but u :)**

(10:25 p.m.) _then same for me :^)  
_ (10:26 p.m.) _but i still dont think thats fair what did i do to u to deserve this_

(10:29 p.m.) **You  
** (10:29 p.m.) **did a lot of things**

(10:29 p.m.) _What do u mean a lot of things!  
_ (10:30 p.m.) _I’m so great :(_

(10:31 p.m.) **Not in a bad way lol.  
** (10:31 p.m.) **let’s put it this way  
** (10:32 p.m.) **im mean to the ppl i like the most :^)**

(10:32 p.m.) _Oh!  
_ (10:33 p.m.) _ <3 _

(1:28 a.m.) _u still awake?_

(1:30 a.m.) **uh yeah why?**

(1:31 a.m.) _i was wondering if u wanted to call??? if ur not busy  
_ (1:31 a.m.) _i cant sleep_

(1:33 a.m.) **oh um gimme like 10 mins?  
** (1:35 a.m.) **sorry im just. in the middke of somethinh  
** (1:36 a.m.) **sorry typinf with 1 hand**

(1:37 a.m.) _why are u typing with one hand??_

(1:39 a.m.) **cooking**

(1:40 a.m.) _why are u cooking at like 2 in the morning??  
_ (1:41 a.m.) _also cant u just use ur tail to hold the pan or smth?_

(1:43 a.m.) **um  
** (1:44 a.m.) **yea u right nvm  
** (1:45 a.m.) **but gimme like 5 mins to finish and ill call u**

(3:12 a.m.) _hey thanks for talking with me for so long  
_ (3:13 a.m.) _sorry it kinda got all emotional  
_ (3:13 a.m.) _like i know i didn’t cry or anything but it was still heavy stuff so thank u for listening_

(3:14 a.m.) **yeah that’s ok <3  
**(3:14 a.m.) **look like i said ur gonna be fine. ur smart and sweet and ur a little  
** (3:15 a.m.) **awkward but also adorable  
** (3:15 a.m.) **People will love u and you’ll make new friends  
** 3:15 a.m.) **and hey I’ll still be here**

(3:16 a.m.) _:/_

(3:17 a.m.) **So you are upset about it then**

(3:17 a.m.) _Of course im upset!! You get really good grades and you work so hard and they just. Reject you. Because you’re a faunus??  
_ (3:18 a.m.) _The only the reason they let Blake in is bc of her dad  
_ (3:18 a.m.) _And he’s your dad too!!! u just don’t want to ask him_  

(3:21 a.m.) **Because it’s not right Ruby. I’m not his real son I shouldn’t ask for stuff like that. You didn’t see how much it took just to get Blake into Atlas I can’t ask him to go through it again for me**  

(3:21 a.m.) _I don’t think Ghira would be happy if he heard you say you’re not his real son_

(3:22 a.m.) **It’s true though. Yeah he’s as good as my dad to me, but I’ll never be his son. I still kept my old last name even when he adopted me**

(3:23 a.m.) _But he was glad you did once you told him why!! You had to keep your name._

(3:24 a.m.) **Did I though? It’s just a last name. I should have just taken Belladonna**

(3:24 a.m.) _He respected you more for keeping YOUR last name though  
_ (3:25 a.m.) _He respects family, he understands why you kept it. He loves you Sun_

(3:26 a.m.) **I know.  
** (3:26 a.m.) **I know he does Ruby but I just can’t ask him to sacrifice this much just to go to some stupid university.  
** (3:27 a.m.) **Besides, I wanted to become a detective anyway. I can still do that, I just have to train longer.**

(3:28 a.m.) _Yeah, a few years longer!!! It’d be easier if you just went and got your degree_

(3:29 a.m.) **Well I can’t do that can I!!  
** (3:29 a.m.) **I’m done talking about this Ruby. Seriously.**

(3:30 a.m.) _This is why I didn’t bring it up at the party I knew it’d cause a fight._

(3:31 a.m.) **It wouldn’t have if you had just respected my wishes.**  

(3:33 a.m.) _Your wishes are stupid. You’re scared Ghira will say no! You’re scared he’ll tell you you’re not his real son, that’s why you won’t ask him!  
_ (3:34 a.m.) _You think it’ll be better if you don’t know but it won’t! Then you’ll just be left wondering forever._

(3:36 a.m.) **You don’t get it at all!!  
** (3:36 a.m.) **I’m going to bed I’m done with this.**  

(3:37 a.m.) _I guess that’s what I get for trying to help you._

 

Wednesday 

 

(11:42 a.m.) _Ok I think we’ve both been a little hot-headed  
_

(11:51 a.m.) _Look can we just talk?  
_

(12:03 p.m.) _Fine! I was the one who was hot-headed.  
_ (12: 04 p.m.) _Look Yang told me I was prying into your business too much. I’m sorry ok?  
_ (12:05 p.m.) _I just care about you and I don’t want you to throw this away!  
_ (12:06 p.m.) _So can we talk?  
_ (12:17 p.m.) _Please?_

(12:33 p.m.) _Sun?_

(12:48 p.m.) _Come on I said I’m sorry._

(12:51 p.m.) _I really do mean it, I won’t stick my nose where it doesn’t belong again.  
_ (12:52 p.m.) _Ok?_

(2:58 p.m.) _At least talk to me._

 

Thursday 

 

(3:43 p.m.) _Hey you can’t hide from me! I saw you at the supermarket this morning, you can’t just run!_

(3:59 p.m.) _Ok I know you’re upset but stop ignoring me  
_ (4:00 p.m.) _We need to talk about this at least_

(4:37 p.m.) _Just.  
_ (4:37 p.m.) _Gah!!!  
_ (4:39 p.m.) _Just talk to me_

(4:52 p.m.) _Tell me what’s going on_

(4:59 p.m.) _Let’s be grown ups about this and actually talk about this ok? I don’t want to lose you as a friend._

(5:12 p.m.) _Sun!!!  
_ (5:15 p.m.) _Come on monkey boy I miss my best friend.  
_ (5:17 p.m.) _You’re the one person who actually gets me. You always know when to lighten the mood or when to comfort me. You somehow always know when I’m upset or just when I need a text  
_ (5:18 p.m.) _And you’re probably the only one in the whole group who doesn’t treat me like a kid half the time.  
_ (5:19 p.m.) _Yang is better and Weiss is getting there, but still. They don’t always trust me.  
_ (5:19 p.m.) _So just. Text me or call me or something ok?  
_ (5:19 p.m.) _I miss you and I care about you._  

(5:36 p.m.) **Wow ok I turn my phone off for like, a day.  
** (5:36 p.m.) **And I come back to a wall of notifications.**  

(5:37 p.m.) _Sun!_  

(5:37 p.m.) **Yeah hi.  
** (5:38 p.m.) **Look I was stuck on desk duty today so I turned my phone off. I also needed time to think but. Yeah.  
** (5:40 p.m.) **I’m sorry too, Ruby. It’s so weird because I have loads of fights with people all the time, but that’s always like. Fights over the best star wars movie and defending my excellent music taste, not actual fights.  
** (5:41 p.m.) **I guess I got kinda scared after and I thought that was just. The end of our friendship.  
** (5:42 p.m.) **Is that weird?**

(5:43 p.m.) _No, I get what you mean, but I would never stop being friends with you because of a fight._

(5:44 p.m.) **Yeah I guess I was just being dumb.  
** (5:44 p.m.) **I just kinda thought fights made you… incompatible or something you know?**

(5:45 p.m.) _Seriously? Me and Yang fight all the time and we love each other more than anything.  
_ (5:45 p.m.) _I think if you can get through a serious fight with someone then that makes you 10x more compatible than someone you never fight with._

(5:46 p.m.) **Yeah that makes sense.  
** (5:46 p.m.) **I just. Kinda stressed all day about it.  
** (5:47 p.m.) **And then I come home and turn my phone on and there’s all these texts about how you care about me and want to make up.  
** (5:48 p.m.) **You sure are a weird one.**

(5:48 p.m.) _What! How is me apologising weird? :(_

(5:49 p.m.) **I mean a good weird. Maybe unexpected is a better word?  
** (5:49 p.m.) **I always think I know how you’re going to act and then you just. Do something completely opposite.  
** (5:50 p.m.) **Maybe I can tend to treat you like a kid too, I’m sorry.**

(5:50 p.m.) _ <3  
_(5:50 p.m.) _Thanks_

(5:51 p.m.) **So are we good???  
** (5:52 p.m.) **Look I don’t wanna talk about college tonight but I promise we’ll talk eventually ok?**

(5:52 p.m.) _Yeah ok. I can work with that <3  
_(5:52 p.m.) _I’m just glad you’re not mad._

(5:53 p.m.) **I’m just glad you’re not mad!  
** (5:54 p.m.) **You’re probably one of my best friends.  
** (5:54 p.m.) **Especially the past year, you’ve always been here for me.  
** (5:54 p.m.) **Weird to think that this time last year we’d texted maybe 3 times.**

(5:56 p.m.) _Yeah, feels like I barely knew you compared to now.  
_ (5:56 p.m.) _It took so long for us to properly click._

(5:57 p.m.) **Yeah well, I blame you for being so aloof around me whenever the group hung out.**

(5:58 p.m.) _Hey I thought u were just another jock type. Which you kinda are, but in a friendly way.  
_ (5:59 p.m.) _I thought you were going to be the type to try and hit on everyone and tell me I needed to start wearing ‘prettier clothes’ or some bs_

(5:59 p.m.) **Why do people think that!! I’m so nerdy and loveable :^(**

(6:00 p.m.) _I don’t think that’s how u spell lovable  
_ (6:00 p.m.) _But yea ur a giant nerd alright_

(6:01 p.m.) **I said nerdy, not a nerd >:/**

(6:01 p.m.) _Yeah well u dont exactly look nerdy when u dont wear shirts half the time and you flirt with literally everyone  
_ (6:02 p.m.) _u just look like a regular attractive white dude_

(6:02 p.m.) **Oh I’m attractive am I? ;)**

(6:03 p.m.) _See!! That’s not nerdy at all_

(6:03 p.m.) **It’s called ‘fake it ‘till you make it’ baby  
** (6:04 p.m.) **AKA I don’t know how to handle social situations without making myself look like a dick**

(6:04 p.m.) _Hm  
_ (6:04 p.m.) _Well that actually explains some stuff tbh_

(6:05 p.m.) **Ok well this has been great, really. I love this ‘talking about your feelings’ stuff but I should really get going now!!**

(6:06 p.m.) _You know normally I might make you stay and talk it out but to be honest I think I’m a bit exhausted myself.  
_ (6:06 p.m.) _The past few days have really just been… too much for me._  

(6:07 p.m.) **Sorry.**

(6:07 p.m.) _No I’m glad we got it all out now.  
_ (6:08 p.m.) _Now it won’t get all bottled up inside.  
_ (6:08 p.m.) _Anyway, talk tomorrow?_

(6:09 p.m.) **Yeah.  
** (6:09 p.m.) **Sleep well princess <3**

 

Saturday 

 

(2:16 p.m.) _Hey you’re free today right  
_ (2:17 p.m.) _It’s saturday_

(2:21 p.m.) **Uhh yeah I’ll be free in about an hour. I had some extra stuff that I didn’t finish at work yesterday.**

(2:24 p.m.) _Oh ok cool.  
_ (2:25 p.m.) _Hey actually can I come over while you work?  
_ (2:25 p.m.) _I won’t bother you I’ll just chill with some mario kart until you’re done._

(2:27 p.m.) **Hold on I’ll ask my supervisor  
** (2:29 p.m.) **Yea he said its fine as long as you stay in the staff room**

(2:30 p.m.) _Yeah thats cool i just wanna see ur ugly face :p_

(2:31 p.m.) **Hey! I thought you said I was attractive :(**

(2:32 p.m.) _well yeah but now that i know ur such a giant nerd.._

(2:34 p.m.) **Im not a nerd :(  
** (2:34 p.m.) **So mean**

(2:35 p.m.) _Lol_

(2:49 p.m.) _Hey I’m here um do I just talk to the girl at the counter???_

(2:50 p.m.) **Yea  
** (2:50 p.m.) **See u in a minute**

(8:26 p.m.) _Hey, thanks for talking with me again today  
_ (8:26 p.m.) _I feel like I’ve been so emotional lately.  
_ (8:26 p.m.) _Idk. Everything’s about to change so I’m kinda scared.  
_ (8:27 p.m.) _I’ve tried talking about it with Yang, but she doesn’t help me like you do.  
_ (8:27 p.m.) _She just says stuff like ‘who wouldn’t like my baby sister? You’re great!’  
_ (8:28 p.m.) _But you get what it’s like._

(8:30 p.m.) **Yeah I just think Yang doesn’t really care what people think of her.** (8:30 p.m.) **Except her friends of course.  
** (8:31 p.m.) **But we both know what it’s like to try and please everyone, to always be nice and stuff.  
** (8:31 p.m.) **It’s draining and sometimes it works the opposite way, not everyone wants someone who’s so… excitable I guess?? Optimistic?  
** (8:31 p.m.) **Some people have said stuff like ‘you don’t have to be ON all the time, you know?’  
** (8:32 p.m.) **And I’m just like.  
** (8:32 p.m.) **I know, but it’s hard to be serious sometimes  
** (8:32 p.m.) **Especially when it comes to my emotions**

(8:34 p.m.) _Yeah exactly.  
_ (8:34 p.m.) _And like I try to be optimistic, I try to be nice, but I’ve been burned a few times since making friends with Blake and Weiss, so now I’m a bit more nervous._

(8:35 p.m.) **Yeah I remember.**

(8:35 p.m.) _Anyways. Like I said thanks. Let’s move away from this depressing subject :P_

(8:36 p.m.) **Sounds good to me  
** (8:38 p.m.) **By the way how did you end up being friends with them anyway?? I kinda just ended up in the group because Blake was already friends with you guys.  
** (8:38 p.m.) **I mean you’re a year younger than Weiss and Blake, and they’re three years younger than Yang so they obviously didn’t know her**

(8:39 p.m.) _oh yeah!_ _it’s actually not really that interesting  
_ (8:41 p.m.) _I used to talk to Blake whenever I left fencing. Her yoga class was a little after fencing finished, so she used to read for a while until the class started  
_ (8:41 p.m.) _I used to ask her what she was reading and at first she just sorta glared at me… But you know Blake, she warms up! Eventually.  
_ (8:43 p.m.) _Weiss was a tougher cookie to crack, who would have guessed? :p  
_ (8:43 p.m.) _anyway_ , _I just sorta used to see her in the library all the time… She always went alone, I never saw anybody with her. In fact, people always seemed to avoid her and whisper to each other around her.  
_ (8:44 p.m.) _I didn’t pay attention to celebrities or big companies or anything back then, so I didn’t know who she was. I knew what Schnee Scrolls were, of course, but I had no idea that she was the daughter of Remnant’s largest tech company in the world.  
_ (8:45 p.m.) _so I just sort of approached her like I would anyone else, talked to her like a normal person. And you know how Weiss is too, she was ice cold at first, but I think we became really good friends over time. She still calls me a dolt and stupid, but like, in a cool way.  
_ (8:47 p.m.) _and Yang just sorta came with me as a package deal, so yeah._

(8:49 p.m.) **wow, it’s weird to think that we probably wouldn’t have met if you hadn’t done fencing.**

(8:50 p.m.) _yeah I guess I never thought of it like that before  
_ (8:50 p.m.) _Blake and Weiss definitely never would have met, since Weiss was. Well, Weiss.  
_ (8:51 p.m.) _huh  
_ (8:51 p.m.) _I never really even thought of that._

(8:52 p.m.) **that’s pretty cool tho, nobody ever told me how you guys met**

(8:52 p.m.) _like I said, not that interesting  
_ (8:52 p.m.) _it’s not like we met on this big adventure or anything, it was just how normal people meet._

(8:53 p.m.) **still a lot more interesting than how WE met though**

(8:54 p.m.) _I mean meeting you through your hot sister seems pretty interesting to me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

(8:54 p.m.) **STOP**

(8:55 p.m.) _u really have a thing about me calling Blake hot huh?  
_ (8:55 p.m.) _ur so protective_

(8:55 p.m.) **i guess i am protective of certain people**

(8:56 p.m.) _At least you’re not as bad as you used to be with her lol  
_ (8:56 p.m.) _I remember when you had a HUGE thing for her_

(8:57 p.m.) **Ugh don’t remind me, please  
** (8:57 p.m.) **That was so embarrassing  
** (8:58 p.m.) **And also weird. I can’t imagine Blake being anything other than a sister/close friend to me now**

(8:58 p.m.) _Yeah it was pretty weird for the rest of us, too :P  
_ (8:59 p.m.) _Since Blake’s clearly not interested in guys_

(8:59 p.m.) **Hey, look alright i was young and stupid!  
** (8:59 p.m.) **idk I’ve always admired Blake  
** (9:00 p.m.) **And when we met she was going through a lot, so I thought I could help. And I think I thought if I could help her, she’d start to like me. I thought she was just… aloof, you know?  
** (9:01 p.m.) **But she made it pretty clear pretty soon that she wasn’t interested.**

(9:02 p.m.) _Yeah Blake doesn’t like to string people along. Especially her friends. It probably wasn’t any easier with you living with her, too.  
_ (9:02 p.m.) _I remember how upset she was. She totally thought you were going to hate her and leave. We had to convince her that it wasn’t healthy to keep it bottled up.  
_ (9:02 p.m.) _She didn’t want to hurt you, but she didn’t want to lie to you either._

(9:04 p.m.) **Well. I was hurt at first, but I’m glad she told me. I’m just sorry she got so torn up about it, I never would have hated her or taken it out on Kali and Ghira. Even if it was awkward for a while I appreciated knowing.  
** (9:04 p.m.) **It meant I could move on.  
** (9:05 p.m.) **So I guess thank you for talking to her. I would never want her to bottle everything up like that again, but you know Blake.**

(9:05 p.m.) _Yeah, I think she’s always going to be like that in some way._

(9:06 p.m.) **Anyway that’s over now!  
** (9:06 p.m.) **im a free man who can flirt with any pretty girl he likes**

(9:07 p.m.) _i almost wish u still liked blake :/_

(9:07 p.m.) **Aw, u jealous, princess? ;)  
** (9:08 p.m.) **Admit it, u want my attention all to yourself dont u?**

(9:09 p.m.) _Yuck  
_ (9:09 p.m.) _Excuse me while I go vomit_

(9:10 p.m.) **Aw :( that’s not nice  
** (9:10 p.m.) **What if i had real feelings for u and u just crushed my dreams**

(9:10 p.m.) _vbdjkjlm  
_ (9:11 p.m.) _Yeah right  
_ (9:11 p.m.) _If someone like you ever had feelings for someone like me? I’d eat my hood._

(9:12 p.m.) **Hey it’s not SO ridiculous.  
** (9:12 p.m.) **I think you’re pretty cool**

(9:16 p.m.) _have you met me? I sit around all afternoon eating raw pumpkin pete’s cereal watching cartoons wrapped in blankets  
_ (9:16 p.m.) _That doesn’t exactly scream ‘cool’._

(9:17 p.m.) **did u just…. call dry cereal…… raw…...**

(9:17 p.m.) ... _That’s what it is?_

(9:18 p.m.) **no it isn’t? Made obvious by the fact that I just called it DRY CEREAL not RAW  
** (9:18 p.m.) **im dying. Im literally dyifng u called it RAW  
** (9:19 p.m.) **i…. i was not prepared for this… i wasn’t trained..**

(9:20 p.m.) _yea ur so funny sun  
_ (9:20 p.m.) _nice to see u still have ur sense of humour_

(9:21 p.m.) **dear lord… thank u for this blessing  
** (9:22 p.m.) **ok no but I’m serious right now what in the WORLD made u think dry cereal was… raw**

(9:22 p.m.) _im leaving i swear to goasxdchfjds_

(9:23 p.m.) **no pls i need to KNOW**

(9:23 p.m.) _wukong i hate u_

(9:24 p.m.) **sure about that princess? ;)**

(9:24 p.m.) _ugh stop calling me that I’m actually leaving right now goodBYE  
_ (9:25 p.m.) _this time im literally not talking 2 u  
_ (9:25 p.m.) _were done 4 real this time_

(9:25 p.m.) **raw...cereal…  
** (9:28 p.m.) **raw**

(9:53 p.m.) **…….raw**

(10:49 p.m.) **ok im done now**

 

Sunday 

 

(4:08 p.m.) _Omg i swear if blake and weiss dont get together soon i will FIGHT_ them  
(4:08 p.m.) _their flirting today was so disgusting i cant believe them_

(4:10 p.m.) **Jealous much? ;)**

(4:10 p.m.) _Oh shut up u!! u know I want blake to get with weiss more than anyone  
_ (4:11 p.m.) _I can still admire her beauty without having feelings for her._

(4:13 p.m.) **Lol  
** (4:13 p.m.) **I’m guessing this means we’re not ‘done 4 real now’ then?**

(4:14 p.m.) _Ur on thin ice, wukong  
_ (4:15 p.m.) _i just needed to yell at someone else who is also invested in this relationship  
_ (4:15 p.m.) _i mean seriously  
_ (4:17 p.m.) _the first time in weeks we all get together and they’re both off in a corner together as usual, both of them trying to hide the fact that they clearly have a thing going on  
_ (4:17 p.m.) _but they still can’t stop flirting and just admit they have feelings!  
_ (4:18 p.m.) _Like how can u flirt for a whole year with someone and they still think u like them as a friend??_

(4:20 p.m.) **Yeah idk  
** (4:20 p.m.) **Some people are really oblivious.**

(4:21 p.m.) _Well blake is normally observant, but i guess when it comes to ppl she likes shes blinded_

(4:22 p.m.) **Sounds like someone else i know lol**

(4:22 p.m.) _What, like someone you like?_

(4:24 p.m.) **Yeah  
** (4:25 p.m.) **I’ve told you about them a couple of times  
** (4:25 p.m.) **I drop a lot of hints but I guess they just don’t notice**

(4:26 p.m.) _Oh  
_ (4:26 p.m.) _Yeah some people are just really blind to that sorta stuff.  
_ (4:27 p.m.) _But sometimes even if you think you’re being obvious you’re actually not._

(4:30 p.m.) **Maybe**

(5:17 p.m.) **Hey do you wanna come for dinner? Kali’s making tacos**

(5:20 p.m.) _Oh shit boi  
_ (5:20 p.m.) _Yes  
_ (5:21 p.m.) _I was actually craving a taco!_  

(5:21 p.m.) **Damn, i guess im psychic!!**

(5:24 p.m.) _hey u wanna have a sleepover too?? ill just take the floor dw_

(5:26 p.m.) **Yeah! I asked Kali and she was so excited lol  
** (5:26 p.m.) **But no u take the bed ill have the floor  
** (5:26 p.m.) **i can sleep anywhere**

(5:27 p.m.) _noo! im fine with the floor_

(5:27 p.m.) **no arguing!! we cant both have the floor and I dibs it ;)**

(5:28 p.m.) _fine :p  
_ (5:29 p.m.) _be over in like an hour?  
_ (5:29 p.m.) _I have to get my stuff together_

(5:30 p.m.) **Yeah cool! See u then ;***

(6:02 p.m.) _Hey just leaving now, Yang is giving me a ride_

(6:02 p.m.) **Please don’t crash again oh my god**

(6:03 p.m.) _That was ONE TIME_

(6:22 p.m.) _hey im outside let me in_

(2:04 a.m.) _u still up_

 

Monday 

 

(3:08 p.m.) _Got back safe!_

(3:10 p.m.) **Good :) <3**

(3:12 p.m.) _What did Kali say once I left lol  
_ (3:12 p.m.) _Did she give u ‘the talk’?_  

(3:13 p.m.) **Oh no haha  
** (3:14 p.m.) **Ghira gave me that one a while ago  
** (3:14 p.m.) **No she just asked if we were using protection and I had to tell her it wasn’t like that  
** (3:15 p.m.) **She didn’t believe it tho**

(3:16 p.m.) _I don’t blame her lololol  
_ (3:16 p.m.) _u were shirtless and we were cuddling_

(3:18 p.m.) **yeah but it was platonic!!  
** (3:18 p.m.) **I dont think she trusted me lol she kept telling me to treat u well. She likes u more than me**

(3:19 p.m.) _Lmao  
_ (3:19 p.m.) _That’s because I’m lovely ;*_

(3:20 p.m.) **…..lovely  
** (3:20 p.m.) **Yeah**

(3:21 p.m.) _Hey i am!! Dont make fun of me_

(3:22 p.m.) **im not u are lovely :)**

(3:23 p.m.) _……. i dont believe u_

(3:24 p.m.) **im being totally serious 4 realz i lov u sooo much!!**  

(3:24 p.m.) _Gross  
_ (3:24 p.m.) _im blocking u_

(3:25 p.m.) **Hey true love isn’t gross <3**

(3:25 p.m.) _No but u are :)_

(3:26 p.m.) **And after I cuddled with you all night! :(  
** (3:26 p.m.) **I even let you be the little spoon**

(3:27 p.m.) _You don’t like being the big spoon?_

(3:27 p.m.) **Well I felt like I was going to crush you!! You’re so small**

(3:28 p.m.) _Hey! I resent that I’m taller than Weiss now!  
_ (3:28 p.m.) _And I’m still a growing girl who drinks her milk.  
_ (3:28 p.m.) _I could get taller than you one day_

(3:29 p.m.) **….. I highly doubt that’s possible. Sorry, princess.**

(3:30 p.m.) _…  
_ (3:30 p.m.) _Anyway  
_ (3:30 p.m.) _I wish you would have told me  
_ (3:31 p.m.) _I don’t mind being either, so if it would have made you more comfortable I would have been the big spoon_  

(3:32 p.m.) **Seriously?**

(3:32 p.m.) _Yeah!  
_ (3:33 p.m.) _Next time don’t try to be all manly :p I get I was sort of upset last night, but I would have been happy either way_  

(3:34 p.m.) **Ooh so there’ll be a next time, princess? ;)**  

(3:34 p.m.) _Shut up  
_ (3:35 p.m.) _You know what I meant  
_ (3:35 p.m.) _Although I didn’t mind cuddling with you, you’re so warm!  
_ (3:36 p.m.) _Seriously tho like what the hell at one point I had to kick the blankets off_  

(3:36 p.m.) **Oh yeah haha. I just naturally have a lot of body heat  
** (3:37 p.m.) **It’s not like a faunus thing or anything, just the way my body works.  
** (3:37 p.m.) **Most of the time I don’t even need to sleep with anything**

(3:39 p.m.) _…  
_ (3:39 p.m.) _Tmi sun_

(3:41 p.m.) **Who’s the gross one now?? I meant blankets!! Don’t be so dirty-minded  
** (3:41 p.m.) **Although I do sometimes do that**

(3:43 p.m.) _TMI SUN_

(3:44 p.m.) **Oh please, you’ve seen me without my shirt on a near daily basis**

(3:44 p.m.) _That’s different  
_ (3:45 p.m.) _Stop trying to make me picture you..  
_ (3:45 p.m.) _Without clothes_  

(3:46 p.m.) **Why, is it making you flustered? ;)**

(3:47 p.m.) _Alright I’m leaving this discussion! Goodbye!_

(3:47 p.m.) **Alright alright  
** (3:47 p.m.) **I was just kidding  
** (3:48 p.m.) **Anyways. I meant to ask, are you feeling a bit better after last night?**  

(3:50 p.m.) _Oh right. Yeah actually!  
_ (3:51 p.m.) _I’m sorry that I keep coming back to you for support, I know it’s not easy. I’ve been so emotional lately, like I said before.  
_ (3:51 p.m.) _Everything’s just hard at the moment and school’s coming back so soon._

(3:52 p.m.) **Hey, don’t worry about it.  
** (3:53 p.m.) **I’m here for you whenever you need me, you know that. I’m just sorry that things are so rough that you’ve needed me. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough talking to me about it though.**

(3:54 p.m.) _Of course I’m comfortable with you!  
_ (3:55 p.m.) _You make it so easy to talk to you. You’re always so nice and you know just the thing to say. You know when to be optimistic and when to just say ‘it’s okay to be sad’_

(3:55 p.m.) **I’m really glad.  
** (3:56 p.m.) **Honestly it’s… not the easiest thing to comfort someone. With you it’s easier because I feel like we understand each other, and you always get what I’m trying to say, even if it comes out wrong.  
** (3:58 p.m.) **But with other people? It takes a lot of effort to know what they need. People are complicated and I’m not always the best at reading them.**

(4:00 p.m.) _You do a good job anyway, and not just with me. I’ve seen how you cheer up Blake, Yang and even Weiss. You’re better at it than you think._

(4:01 p.m.) **Maybe. It’s still not easy though.  
** (4:01 p.m.) **You’re pretty good at cheering people up top, you know. Whenever I have a bad day just being around you lifts my mood**

(4:01 p.m.) _Seriously?  
_ (4:02 p.m.) _You’re the only one then, I’ve never been good at cheering anyone up. I tend to only make people more upset._

(4:04 p.m.) **Sometimes. But you have to remember that I’m not perfect either, nobody is. I definitely remember all the times I’ve messed up, said the wrong thing, acted too casual when someone needed me to be serious. Especially with Blake. Nowadays she gets me, she understands what I mean and tries not to get offended, but back when we only just met, she thought I was just some idiot who didn’t know how to be serious. It only made her feel worse when I’d try to cheer her up.**

(4:05 p.m.) _I guess you’re right._

(4:05 p.m.) **I am.  
** (4:06 p.m.) **I’m serious, Rubes, nobody is perfect and you have to realise that.** (4:07 p.m.) **You have to stop focusing on where you went wrong, and focus on where you went right. You do that with other people, so why not yourself?**

(4:08 p.m.) _It’s different with me though. I don’t care what other people think of other people, but I care about what people think about me. And if I mess up then people will think worse of me._

(4:08 p.m.) **I get it, but nobody is going to think worse of you for making a mistake. If you apologise and try to fix it, then that’s enough.**

(4:09 p.m.) _Yeah… I know you’re right. It’s just hard._

(4:09 p.m.) **I know, that’s why you have me around :p**

(4:10 p.m.) **It’s why you have your friends and your family, we’re here to support you. You can always come to us for help. You can always come to me for help.**

(4:10 p.m.) _Thank you, Sun.  
_ (4:11 p.m.) _Really, thank you for sticking with me. Like I said, it’s been a lot lately but… I’ll try to be better. I’m glad you’re here for me._

(4:12 p.m.) **Of course. Your other friends are here for you too. As much as I like that you trust me with this stuff, I really think you should try and talk to Blake, Weiss and Yang. Or anybody.  
** (4:13 p.m.) **I know Pyrrha is across the country at college now, but I’m sure she’d still want to be here for you if you talked to her. Ren and Nora, too.**

(4:13 p.m.) _I.. probably should.  
_ (4:14 p.m.) _I mean, I haven’t even really talked to Yang about things lately, I mostly only open up to you. I used to tell her everything. And I haven’t talked much to Weiss or Blake, either. It feels like we’re all drifting apart.  
_ (4:15 p.m.) _I know Weiss and Blake are about to go to college and they’re really busy, but I feel like I never see them. Yang’s working so much, too, I only ever see her when she takes a day off._

(4:15 p.m.) **Yeah the gang has been pretty distant lately.  
** (4:16 p.m.) **That probably hasn’t helped with your anxieties... But look, you know that we won’t just abandon you.  
** (4:16 p.m.) **Even if we’re off at college or working, we won’t just forget you.**

(4:21 p.m.) _I know. Thank you, Sun. Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being my friend and caring about me.  
_ (4:21 p.m.) _I really care about you, I’m glad you feel the same.  
_ (4:22 p.m.) _Listen, I’m going to go. I heard Yang’s bike, I think I’m going to have a talk with her and maybe get some things off my chest._

(4:23 p.m.) **Of course! Tell me how it goes.  
** (4:23 p.m.) **< 3**

(4:25 p.m.) _ <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a couple things!  
> 1 Sun was.. not cooking lmao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 2 I know the fight seemed to get resolved very quickly, but to be fair it’s hard to show how much time has passed with something like this. Also Ruby is the type of person who can’t stand fighting for longer than a few hours lol. She doesn’t hold a grudge and neither does Sun.  
> 3 Ruby getting ‘burned’ by previous friends is in relation to Cinder/Emerald/Mercury. It will be explored later, possibly in a different fic.  
> 4 I’m currently writing the sleepover towards the end! I have plans to fill in some of the blanks that can’t be covered with texts, so let me know if you wanna see that.


End file.
